1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to chains and in particular, to chains of the conveyor type, being made up of links which are so designed as to be capable of flexing in a multitude of planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various styles and designs have been devised for conveyor chains. The early chains were made of welded steel plates and were very cumbersome to operate and difficult to install and maintain. With the technological advances made through the years, a great many of the chains are made today from thermoplastic materials such as acetal and polycarbonate. Conveyor chains have a very important place in our industrial systems for moving product from one place to another.
An early example of such a chain is U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,642 granted to Paulson. This patent relates to a chain capable of moving in various planes and also having the feature of easy maintenance, a feature which is one of the novelties stressed in the present application. Paulson teaches a link member of complex mechanical structure, quite unlike that in the present application. Paulson also teaches a chain connected by a ball and socket, however, the manner in which this is accomplished in present day requirements would be economically prohibitive. The patent to Maguire, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,981 also teaches a conveyor belt system having a ball and socket type of connection between links. However, the remarks made for Paulson above, are true for the Maguire patent. Maguire teaches a conveyor belt system quite unlike that contemplated by the applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,905, issued to Von Hofen, the applicant herein discloses a conveyor system quite unlike that taught by either Paulson or Maguire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,905 Pat. is also quite unlike the invention being presented herein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,905 teaches a conveyor system having a ball and socket connection. However, this system is also subject to the same criticisms that are levied contra Paulson and Maguire. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,905 system is mechanically complex, it requires a multitude of parts per link member and numerous screw type attaching means which are not found in the presence invention.
The prior art cited does not disclose a chain which can be assembled simply by straddling one link member on to another link member, nor does the cited art disclose a chain capable of being assembled without tools.